


Arias Demon Daddy

by BeelzBabe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Biting, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzBabe/pseuds/BeelzBabe
Summary: When good girls get quarantined!!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this story for one of my closest friends. She loves her Avatar of Wrath!

Wearing her favorite baggy night shirt that hung down to above her knees, Aria walked silently into the library,her bare feet quiet against the floor, she knew she should have just stayed in her room after the fight that occurred between Satan and Lucifer. Satan had been fuming afterwards, so of course Yuki convinced her to go check on him. Peering around the book shelves, she spots the handsome demon, lost deep in the book layed before him. Aria remained quiet, unsure how he would take to her following him.

Satan stormed out of the dining hall, his demon form at full mast, cursing under his breath, "Who the fuck does he think he is, fucking bastard!" He had enough of Lucifer trying to control him like he was a child. Satan knew if he stayed him and his older brother would have came to blows. So he found himself in the one place he could cool off in peace, the library. No one would dare disturb him here. Or so he thought.

He sunk down in his reading chair, book in hand, immersing himself in the words before him. It wasn't long before he knew he was no longer alone, her scent was all to familiar to him. 'Aria' he thought to himself, remembering the dance at the Gala. In so many ways this human has made it clear he was a great interest to her. A soft chuckle left his lips, Aria wanted him out of all his brothers, the Avatar of Wrath. "Silly human.' He breathed.

Arias breath caught as she heard his voice, he knew she was here. 'Just approach him, didnt come all the way here for nothing' she told herself. Gathering her wits about her, her body revealed itself to the demon, his eyes meeting hers for a mere second before returning his gaze back to the book.

"Is there something you wish to say to me?" Still averting her gaze, his voice calm. "Or did you just follow me to stare from within the shadows? Hmm?"

"Actually i came to check on you." Aria responded, "Yuki explained you and your brother got rather heated over dinner."

Satan scoffed, rolling his eyes "Not that it is any of your concern, human. But if you must know we had a few words in regards to me traveling to the human world." Satan paused momentarily as he watched Aria come to stand before him leaning against the table. " I had been reached out to by one of the witches up there, and she came across a cat breed I've been dying to get my hands on."

Aria listened intently, she saw his face glow almost talking about cats, aside from books felines were his absolute passion. A smile creeped across her lips, for a sexy demon of Wrath he was rather adorable to her.

"And I told Lucifer that i needed to be excused from Student Council duties for a few days whilst i go retrieve the Maine Coon kitty,"Satan continued, Aria saw his face flash in anger. "But the bastard insisted on sending someone else so I wouldn't neglect my duties."

Satan had grown weary of his brothers controlling ways, thinking of him infuriated him more though he realized Arias presence helped him remain in a more calm manner. He didn't want to frighten the poor girl.She was hanging on to his every word, her eyes never leaving him. Her beauty was breathtaking, and he couldn't help how sexy she looked in her glasses. Aria from what he grasped was a sweet human, she kind of kept to herself like him in a way, but he saw her rather often with that one girl,Yuki, they seemed very close.

"What a bitch move. " Aria muttered, Satans laughter rang through her ears causing her cheeks to flush." Ah..erm my bad. But i dont get why he made a big fuss over it. I mean you are a demon right? You shouldn't have to be told what you can and cannot do." Pushing off the table she moved towards him sitting on the arm of his chair. " If you have plans on doing it behind Lucifer's back I definitely want in. A trip to the Human World would do me wonders."

She relaxed against the back off the chair her mind wondering on making this a reality. Aria hasn't been back home in such a long time and she really wanted to convince Satan to let her tag along. "How amazing it would feel to go there again, hearing the sounds of the city visiting my favorite places. Oh theres a book store in my home town that i believe you would enjoy."

Aria realized Satan had remained mute since she sat down beside him. She casually grazed her fingers across his cheek, "My lord if i was to bold to take a seat beside you i don't mind moving." 

Satan stilled as he felt her skin touch his. A rather pleasant feeling though. He felt her go to get up but his arm slipped over her lap keeping her beside him.

"N..no Aria you don't have to remove yourself." There it was again, that familiar smell, her arousal seeped through his senses. He couldn't help but snicker at the thought of her being this heated for him. 

The moment he stopped her, her mind lost all rationalization. Aria slid off the arm and onto his lap. "Forgive me for this." She breathed before linking her arm around his neck pulling him to her lips. She felt him stifle a groan surprised by her actions yet he did not resist. He instead lifted her effortlessly to where she now straddled his waist. Aria squirmed excitedly as her dreams of this demon had began to undfold beneath her. 

"Fuck…"She softly moaned as she felt him grow hard between her legs. She pressed her hips firmly against his, her lips devouring his like she was searching for a hunger only he could satisfy. 

Feeling her body molding against his ignited the fire within him more. Satans hands roamed over her body unable to feel her skin, with ease he ripped her t-shirt from her body.

"Mmm.. Much better." His voice sending shivers throughout her body, as he pulled away from her lips. He left a trail of kisses along her her jawline down to her neck. Aria gasped as his lips descended onto her breast, as his fingers quickly unhooked her bra making her completely naked against him minus her silk panties. She arched into his mouth as his tongue flicked over her taint nipples.

"Somebody really is enjoying themselves." He taunted his breath hot against her skin. "Is this what you wanted?" Still suckling on her breast, he slids his left hand down between her thighs, feeling them soaked from her arousal. He felt her quiver as his fingers rubbed her panties her lips folding around his fingers.

"Satan...you fucking tease." She groaned, with that he swooped her panties to one side, his fingers slipped inside her.

"Im a tease?" He laughed. "Look at you, your pussy is dripping wet. I've barely done a thing."

Aria nibbled her lip as he pulled out of her only to bring his fingers to his lips, lapping up her juices.

"So sweet." His eyes clouded with lust, in a swift motion he was to his feet carrying her to the table laying her on top having her ass dangling on the edge. He slips off her panties. 

"Wait..what are doing…" She barely finished as he buried his head between hed thighs. She cried out in pleasure as his lips fused against her. Aria threw her legs over his shoulders holding him against her. Shock of ecstasy ripped through her body as she grinded against his mouth. No one has ever made her feel this good before. She felt herself peaking, her walls tightened around him, he let out a growl.

"Not yet kitten. You better not fucking cum." His voice vibrated against her making it harder to hold back. 

"Yes Daddy." She teased. He must have enjoyed hearing that, as he drove his tongue deep inside her.

Satan licks her core once more before he plucked his lips away. Now standing upright before her he began to remove his clothing. Aria watched him intently, admiring his toned naked body and her eyes fell on his member fully erect. She felt herself throb in anticipation ready to feel him buried inside her.

As if he read her mind, Satan flipped her on to her knees pulling her hips down to his and pushed his cock inside her. 

"Aria...damn babe.." Satan grunted as he entered her completely. 

Aria turned back to look at him, his face twisted in pleasure, she was being rather impatient as she bucked her hips against him. Satan smirked leaning forward grabbing her hip in his right hand while his left curled around her her.

"Say it kitten." He whispered." Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me, Daddy." She purred, and he responded. He pulled back and rammed inside her, a scream leaving her lips."Yes….fuck…"

Satan obliged her, his thrust becoming harder and faster. He knew she was close, it wouldn't take much now. He pulled her up to him her backside now flushed against his body.

"Cum for me kitten. Tighten yourself around my cock." His voice hot against her cheek, his finger titled her chin back to him melting his lips against hers.

Satan had wrapped one arm around her waist guiding her hips up and down against him, slowing her pace. Obeying him, sounds of pleasure echoed amongst the libraries walls, she released the hold on her body and let pleasure consume her. Her walls tighten their hold on him as orgasm finally hits her. Her body falling limp against him.

A deep growl escaped his lips feeling her body quiver against him. Still holding her hips firmly against his, he pulled her knees out from under her and scooped her up, his length still depp inside her.

"Sa...Satan where are we going?" Aria stuttered as he headed out of the library groaning with every step.

"My room."

"Whaaa...Satan im naked for fucks sake!! Have you lost…" He cut her off with his mouth against hers.

"Sshhh. Before you get us caught by my dickhead brother." He uttered. His room wasn't a long way from the library so he didnt think he would run into anyone, not at this hour anyways.

"Fine but if we get caught...You can forget about yours tonight." Aria hissed, she would leave him high and dry if someone dared seen her this way.

"Dammit Aria. I told you to.." Satan froze which in turn caused Arias body to tighten.

Arias eyes widen as she follows Satans gaze down the hallway. Her eyes fall upon a half naked Mammon.

"Oi..Whatcha doin' with Aria there? Wait...Why the hell are ya naked in the halls?" Mammons cheeks flushed seeing Arias naked body, he tried looking away but couldn't help himself.

"Shut the hell up Mammon, i dont need anyone else catching us dumbass."Satan growled glaring at his brother.

Mammon threw his hands up, "Dontcha dare call me that prettt boy. Im not dumb."

"Both of you shut the fuck up. I am fuckin naked in the middle of the house, can we please get to your room?" Aria hissed at the boys agitated at being in the position she was in.

"Im trying...Wait...We?" Satan questioned raising his brows.

"Yes...We Satan. Me you and Mammon" Aria looked at Mammon daring him to argue, she was not in the mood to hear it tonight. Her night of steamy sex is being interrupted.

"Fine.."Mammon grumbled as he followed Satan into his room and locking the door behind them.

"Can i be put down down?" Aria asked Satan and he obliged, both of them shuttering slightly as he removed himself from within her.

Aria stood naked staring at both of the boys, when a thought crossed her mind. She smiled to herself, this could work.

Satan had already sat down on his bed as Aria walked over to Mammon.

"Now Mammon..Are you going to blab about any of this to anyone?" She asked toying with him as her fingers trailed against his chest.

"Hey..why are you touching me for? I aint saying nothing..ok?" His looks became flustered. 

"Can i not touch you, Mammon?" Aria stepped closer to him her naked flesh touching his bare chest sending goose bumps along her body. Making her nipples harden from the sensation." I guess you could leave...If you wanted."

Mammon replied, "Who said i was leaving? I mean unless you really want me too." A saddened look crossed his face.

Aria noticed and with ease on her tip toes she kissed him." I dont want you to leave Mammon. Stay...for me."

Mammon was startled at her kiss, but her lips were soo sweet and inviting he couldnt pull away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped up so he could hold her her legs wrapping around him. He walked forward pushing her back against the wall, his lips never leaving hers.

Both breathing heavily, Mammon pulled away only to bury his face in her neck biting her softly, Ariad nails ran down his back side moaning into his ears.

"Do you want me Mammon?" Aria rasped her body hot and eager to be pleasured.He nodded against her neck." Take me to the bed."

Mammon pulled her away from the wall and went to where Satan was laying. She climbed outta his arms and removed the shorts he was wearing.

"Someones happy to see me." She giggled as his hard on bulged in front if her face .

"Well fuck Aria your fucking sexy of course ima be hard for ya." He spat, huffing at her.

Aria layed on the bed beside Satan, "You dont mind sharing do you?"

"Not at all."Satan grinned wickedly, "Besides your going to please me to." He kneeled in front of her his cock grazing her lips. 

She smiled biting her lip, " Im okay with that." She took Satan in her mouth sucking the head of his throbbing member making him groan at the sensation. 

Mammon didnt like being left out any longer, he grabbed Arias feet placing them on his shoulders, noticing how wet she was he would be an easy fit inside her. He grabbed his cock placing it at her entrance rubbing against her lips causing her legs to tremble.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as his cock pushed inside her, Her body arched against him feeling his every inch now buried deep in her pussy, Mammon gripped her legs leaving soft kisses against her skin.

" Mmm fuck...yes." Aria moaned.

Satan smirked seeing how much pleasure he and his brother were giving her. He cupped the back of her head holding her in place as his thrust became faster, he wanted her to take all of him till he released himself in her mouth.

"Aria...mmm you like being fucked by two demons don't you?" Satan grunted as she moaned out her answer.

Mammon groaned in satisfaction seeing how he pleased her, with that his hands gripped her hips and he rammed his cock harder into her pussy. 

The room echoed as screams of pleasure escaped her,"Yes fuck me." She couldn't hold back any longer she wrapped both her legs around him, her hips rocked against him meeting his every thrust . Throwing her head back, she felt she was finally near her release but wanted to hold back not wanting this feeling of pure ecstasy to disappear. "Your...cock is..perfect" She managed her breathing rigid, fumbling her words as Satan himself came close to his release.

"Im bout to cum kitten. Hold your tongue out for me." Satan pulled out of her mouth and watched her eagerly hold her tongue out to receive his hot seed.

Mammons head lowered his tongue flicked across her nipple, he knew she was close her body was shaking her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Aria...Come for us." Mammon whispered against her ear. And she fucking lost it. Mammon felt it and fucked her harder, shooting his sticky cum deep inside her.

Arias body convulsed around Mammon as she had to the most mind blowing orgasm, screaming out in pleasure. Satan cupped her face with one hand as he came with her, his cum dripping into her mouth.

"Perfect kitten." Satan and he kissed her forehead.

Mammon had collapsed on top of her, exhausted. Hell they all were, but she rolled him off her and Mammon cuddled against her back as Aria clung against Satan. 

"Nite daddy!" Aria closed her eyes and was immediately taken into a deep sleep.


	2. Satans' Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is pleasantly surprised at the events that unfold before her.

Yuki wondered around her room taking note of things she needed to pick up on her errand run. Being in quarantine for so long her supplies were rather low. So from toiletries to class supplies she made sure she left nothing out. 

"And that should do it." As Yuki scribbled 'snack stash' down on her parchment paper," Now on to the kitchen, Lord Diavolo help me for i know every cabinet is almost bare."

Groaning internally, she grabbed her satchel and swooped it over her shoulder before heading out, locking her door behind her. Being in such a rush, as she turned towards the kitchen, Yuki stumbled into a passerby knocking herself backwards. She saw their hands try to grab her before she hit the floor, her body making a soft thud

"Im sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Yuki apologized, her body tensed slightly as she looked up into the eyes of Satan. Yuki had never spoke to him much before, let alone be in such close quarters with him. "S..Satan, shit I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz."

A gentle laugh left his lips," It's quite alright, I was rather lost in thought myself, so I'm at fault here as well." He reached his hand out for hers, grabbing them and pulling her up to her feet. "Yuki, right?"

"Yup, thats me. I'm surprised you remembered, seeing there is such a vast amount of students here." Yuki smiled softly, she was secretly pleased he remembered. 

"I find it impossible to forget those who have been kind to me like you have been." Satan pointed out. " That evening I found myself lost in the abyss of alcohol, you were one of the few that had tried to help me, instead of enabling my habit. So of course I will remember." 

Yuki remembered that night, though the others meant no harm with their jokes, she had felt the need to get him out of the situation. He had already called Lucifer out and that only meant trouble. Yuki had offered her support to help him, and her best friend Aria escorted him away to her room to hide him away from Lucifer, and allow him to sleep his drunken night away.

"Well, I'm thankful I was able to help. I know Aria was as well. She is a total doll for hiding you away from Lucifer." Yuki leaned back against the wall. " I'm uh sure she took good care of you."

A wicked smile flashed across his features, " Are you implying something happened between Aria and myself?" Satan leaned in closer, awaiting my response. 

She felt her cheeks grow warm the way his eyes stared into hers, "Maybe not that night, no. But I know about y'alls previous encounter." What was she doing, she bit her tongue the moment the words slipped out. Yuki just admitted she knew of her friend's love affairs. Which is normal between friends, but Yuki felt uneasy saying the words to Arias lover.

Satan watched the girl squirm before him, seeing her blush knowing he had fucked her friend. He slipped a finger under Yukis chin, " Is someone perhaps jealous?" He inquired, she shook her head. " Or is someone in need of attention themselves?" Satan leaned into her, pushing her against the wall, where she's now pressed firmly against his own. 

Before she could protest, his lips crushed against hers. 'Soft as satin' she thought to herself. This was the last thing she expected, she had never thought of him in this way but she couldn't make herself pull away. Dropping her satchel from her shoulder, her arms hooked around his neck, pulling him into her lips.

"Ah someone is in need." Satan pulled away before going further. "Come." He bent down and grabbed her bag off the floor. The girl didnt move." Yuki that wasn't a question."

Yuki fell into stride behind him as he, she assumed, led her to his room. Neither spoke on their short walk, Yukis heart was beating against her chest, surprised Satan couldn't hear it. Reaching his room, Satan opened the door ushering her inside.

As she walked in, "Yuki..?" Came an all to familiar voice. 

Yukis eyes grew wide as she saw Aria laying on his bed in a baggy blue t-shirt," Aria?...I didn't know you were here. Satan i can come…"

"No need for that." Satan cut her off as he closed and locked his bedroom door." Go on Yuki, undress, make yourself comfortable." 

Aria looked just as confused as Yuki felt. "Erm..Did I miss something?"

"A bit. Seems I shouldn't have uttered a word about knowing yalls bedroom business. " Yuki muttered as she kicked off her shoes.

"You did what?...Yuki I mean I'm not mad but girl you had to tell it to the demon himself. " Aria shook her head at her friend," But that's not what I'm worrying with, I want to know what's going on."

"Kitten, isn't it obvious? Im going to watch you to play with each other before i fuck you girls senseless." He almost laughed at the look he received from the girls. " Are you going to tell me this is something you don't desire to do with me?.." His eyes fell on Yuki," My pet, why are you still dressed?"

Yuki met Arias gaze, both girls have discussed their frivolous activities back before the Devildom but neither had thought of acting it out with each other. "Only if Aria is okay with it." Yuki continued undressing as Aria nodded her approval. Once down to her blacked laced bra and panties, shivers shook her as she felt Satans eyes roam hungrily over her body.

" Are you sure you can hold back while watching us?" Yuki teased as she crawled in the bed with Aria, pushing her down against the mattress. "Won't you be tempted to join us?" My eyes met his just as my lips found hers. Yuki heard a growl from Satan, he approved.

Yuki slid her body between Arias legs, her body flush against hers, as her tongue explored Arias mouth. Her fingers slid down Arias body hooking into the hem of her shirt pulling it up over her head. Aria gasped softly against her mouth, as she felt Yukis hand cup her breast, squeezing gently.

Nibbling Arias lip as she pulled away," I didn't realize how amazing of a kisser you are Aria." She pressed kisses down the girls neck to her chest, until her lips found her taunt nipples. 

"Y..Yuki...mm" Aria moaned, arching slightly, she was still dwelling on the fact this was her best friend, but she was feeling things she hadn't felt in such a long time. Yuki lit a fire inside her, completely consuming her. She curled her fingers in Yukis hair holding her against her breast.

Satan watched intently as the girls lost themselves in each other. He felt himself stiffen, his erection pushing against his trousers, as Yukis mouth moved down Arias body."The way you touch her Yuki, its as if you have wanted to do this for sometime."

"Perhaps I just know what im doing." Yukis voice low,"A woman knows what another desires most."

Arias fist clenched into the bed sheets, Yukis hand began rubbing her through her panties. The girl aroused her so, she was soaking wet. She wanted more, arching her hips against Yukis hand, and she obliged by pulling her panties off. Her moan echoed against the walls as fingers slipped inside her silken sheath. "Mmm...yes...mm…"

Seeing the girl below her so aroused, had her own body drowning in pleasure. Yuki enjoyed seeing her this way, her fingers curled inside her stroking her deeply. Looking up to Aria , the girls head was thrown back, her eyes rolling back into her head, Yuki smirked, licking her lips, deciding to give her more,Yuki lowered her lips to Arias moist center. Her tongue began working circles around the girls clit, causing her body to spasm against her. Yukis hand slip down between her own legs, rubbing her now slick panties.

Satan held back long enough, once he saw her touch herself he decided he could be of some use to her. He made his way to the bed, peeling off his clothes, tossing them to the floor. Neither noticed his presence, they were blinded by their own pleasures. Satan walked kneeled down beside Yuki, her ass raised up, stroking his cock in one hand, he slipped her panties off over her rear and slid his hand between her thighs.

"Ahh...Satan" Yuki gasped as his fingers slid between her lips, sending chills through her. 

Satan leaned against Yuki's body, things were getting interesting, hearing her muffled moans were really exciting "Don't stop licking her, Kitten." He started playing with her clit, seeing her in such a situation aroused him, taking pleasure from him whilst pleasing his Aria. Her hips ground against his hand, her juices gushing around his fingers."Fuck...mmm…"

Aria watched as he pleased her, Yukis thrusts intensified, causing her body to tighten around her. She knew she was close. Her thighs tightened around her, Yuki grabbed her holding her in place.

She let out a little moan again and shuffles lightly, the circular motions on her clitoris was very sensitive and yet pleasurable at the same time. “Nngh… Y-yes…” She managed to get the word out and her eyes were soon filled with lust and passion."Yuki...." Her body arched upwards, her pussy tightened around her fingers as orgasm engrossed her body. Yukis tongue never faltered, lapping up her juices.

Once her body ceased shaking she sat up, lifting Yukis chin," That...was incredible." She placed a soft kiss against her lips. " You two dont have too much fun, I believe a hot bath is calling my name." She winked at Satan and walked into his bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Seems you do know what you are doing."Satan whispered,"My turn Kitten." Smacking her ass gently, causing a small gasp to escape her. Pulling his fingers away, he moved to the bed before her. He puts his hand behind her neck and squeezes his hand around her hair, pulling it lightly, drawing her to him, molding her into his body straddling him, with his other hand. Satans lips meet hers, kissing her passionately hungrily, he smirked as she moaned into his mouth.

Feeling his hands holding her against him, her body shivered excitedly. She nibbled his lip demanding more before deepening the kiss. Everything about him, his smell, his taste, was driving her crazy, her core was hot, wet,and throbbing for him. 'Fuck hes huge!' She thought as she felt his erection throbbing against her. With her left hand she grabs his free hand pulling it to rest on her breast as her other slid down his chest only letting her fingers graze the tip of his cock,she felt him stiffen momentarily but Satan teased in his own way making her body arch slightly as his fingers rubbed across her nipples. "You just going to tease me?" Yuki murmured against his lips. He jerked her hair back, bearing her neck to him, she groaned as his teeth sunk into her neck." Ahh…"

Satan continues to play with her nipples, and on hearing her moans a smile appears on his face. He feels her hand try to get his erection but she didn't grab him like he thought she would. Satan chuckled wickedly as he lifted Yuki and sits her on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of her. The demon starts kissing her neck, down to her breasts, licking her nipples, continuing kisses, until reaching the inside thigh. Slowly his lips advance to the middle of her legs, kissing her clit to torture her a little. He sees her body getting more aroused, her hunger for him is driving him crazy, and it is in that moment that he decides it is the right time, he pulls out his tongue, starting to lick her clit soft, slow circular movements. When he feels her body starting to tense, he puts two fingers inside her, his tongue never stopping. "Oh Babe, you asked for this."

"Oh fuck" She caught her breath as she felt his tongue circling her clit, her hand gripped the edge the bed as her body arched towards him pushing his fingers deeper inside her. Every lick every thrust of his fingers she felt how wet he was making her, deep moans echoed through the bedroom. Yuki relished in the moment a while longer, throwing her head back enjoying his fingers stroking her walls bringing her closer to the edge of her release. She caught his eyes watching her, and that was enough, she wanted his lips back on hers. She grabbed the back of his head pulling him up to her, tasting herself as his tongue explored her mouth. Gasping softly as he pulled his fingers from her, she wrapped her legs around Satans waist instinctively needing to feel his flesh against hers. She bit his lip harder than she wanted, as she felt his cock throbbing against her wet pussy, she knew Satan had been holding back long enough and oh how she wanted to feel his cock slide inside her. The thought of him fuckin her senseless excited her more. "Shall we finally indulge our selves in what we truly want?" She whispered against his lips she wanted this demon inside her." Take control of me. "

The sensation that Satan feels in his cock on her wet pussy, sends him into ecstasy. Yuki was clinging to him with her legs, so he raises himself, pushing her back on the bed. His eyes locked on hers, a deep green sea of lust. "Mmh I have to take control then ..." He goes for a moment to the closet and comes back with his belt in his hand, "Well, give me your hands" Satan ordered, looking at her . She sits up and holds out her hands. She was a wild one, he thought. He was enjoying this side of her. Satan saw her as a sweet shy girl, but now she's coming alive below him. He ties her hands with his belt and takes her face in his hands "Perfect". He kisses her on the forehead and then pushes her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. With his right hand he gently squeezes her nipple while with his left he takes his cock, sliding it inside her. She was so wet that it fit perfectly, tight. The demon starts to buck his hips, with slow but determined movements "Damn baby."

" Fuck yes...God Dammit…"Her body arched against him feeling his every inch now buried deep in her pussy, Satan grabbed her left leg raising it up on his shoulder leaving soft kisses against her skin.He groaned in satisfaction seeing how he pleased her, his hands gripped her hips, his nails peircing her soft skin, he rammed his cock harder into her pussy. The room echoed as screams of pleasure escaped her,"Yes fuck me baby." She couldn't hold back any longer she wrapped both her legs around him, her hips rocked against him meeting his every thrust . Throwing her head back, she felt she was finally near her release but wanted to hold back not wanting this feeling to disappear. "Your...cock is..perfect" She managed her breathing rigid. His head lowered Satans tongue flicked across her nipple, so she took the chance to hook her hands around his neck, pulling him up to her. Mimicking him, her tongue flicked across his lips before ravishing them. Their lips remaining locked he pulls her upright so she's now straddling his lap.

Growls escaped from deep within as Yuki ground her hips against him, taking all of him inside her. "Thats it Kitten, ride me." He takes her nipple into his lips, biting it roughly. Yuki yelled out, enjoying the sensation. He felt her core tighten around him once more, he knew she desperately wanted her release. His nails ran down her back, marking her perfect skin." Don't hold back, Kitten. I want you to let it go."

Nodding, Yuki clung onto him, digging her hips into his. "Aahh...mm" She never experienced such a feeling before. Arching against him as it ripped through her.

" Fuck...I'm about to come, Kitten," Satan groaned, burying his face into the left of her neck, biting in, trying to keep himself from roaring out his climax. He gripped her ass, unable to hold back the feeling running up his spine,like an electric jolt, he bucked into her and came, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of her neck as the feeling of completion overcame him.

The sounds of their release reverberated against the walls, both collapsing against the bed. Neither moving as the sound of the door to the bathroom opened.

Aria couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them sprawled out on the bed, she knew the feeling all to well. "It sounded like you two enjoyed your selves. " She teased as she finished towel drying her hair, hanging the towel on the door.

Yuki smiled softly up at her, "Mhm..I don't think i could manage doing anything that involves leaving this bed."

"You don't have to Kitten. You both enjoy a night's rest, I'm due at a meeting with the Student Council anyways." He rose off the bed and began dressing." So feel free to relax whilst I'm away." He walked over to Aria pulling her against him." Don't worry I'm not done yet my pet. So you better heed my advice."

Aria smiles cheekily up at him, standing on her tiptoes she places a kiss on his lips. "Oh don't I know it….Daddy." She teased, pushing away from him and crawling in the bed beside Yuki." We will be here when you get back."

Satan smirked, Aria was something else she had a way with him, but having them both,the fun had just begun. Slipping on his shoes, he made his way out leaving them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336893


End file.
